Echos in The Dark
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: An echo, a reflection, you can convince yourself that it's another cat. But in the end, you're looking at yourself. Written for The Forest Challenge.


Disclaimer: I have never owned Warriors.

In the RobinClan forest there was a spot that no cat dared enter. The undergrowth grew thick there, and rumor had it foxes lived in the weedy area. But no cat dared look. Something was wrong with that section of land. Something, no cat dared disturb. Until one day, three apprentices, three foolish apprentices, did.

Grasspaw tripped over a bramble, crashing into Emberpaw.

The tom glared at him, and the long furred brown tom shrank slightly. Emberpaw's amber eyes drifted away, and Grasspaw relaxed.

Goldenpaw glanced back at them. "Come on you two!" she hissed.

Grasspaw flattened his ears. "This doesn't feel right."

"Go running back to the nursery then, Grasskit." Emberpaw's voice was laced with venom.

Grasspaw looked down, and shut up. Emberpaw and Goldenpaw did nothing but taunt him. He hoped that if he stayed with them during this little journey, they'd at least stop. He didn't want to be their friend; he just wanted them to leave him alone.

"Oh look at little Grasskit. First time out, and he's scared." Goldenpaw meowed in a sing-song voice. "He should go back, this is warrior business."

The struck a nerve and Grasspaw snapped his green eyes up. "Who's the coward? You're leading us, Goldenpaw, so why don't you, you know, lead?"

Goldenpaw spat at him, "I was going to."

Grasspaw rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. "And I'm a fish."

Goldenpaw stalked forward, and Emberpaw followed the bright yellow she-cat. His red pelt stood out in the grass, unlike Grasspaw's. Grasspaw blended in, making him a great hunter.

He inhaled and made a face. There it was again, that… well, lack of smell. Nothing seemed right here.

The air was cool, and Grasspaw's pelt fluffed out.

A low mist was hanging close the ground, chilling the ground underpaw. The trees blocked out almost all the sun, and Grasspaw's hackles rose, his skin prickling.

Goldenpaw stopped, and Emberpaw joined her. "Look at that cave."

Grasspaw came forward and his eyes widened. That cave, it looked like it was the source of the creepy mist. It resembled a rabbit's den; it wasn't much bigger than one.

Goldenpaw sniffed. "I bet Grasspaw won't go in there."

"I…I will," Grasspaw snapped. "But if I do, you two can never tease me again, got it?"

Emberpaw and Goldenpaw shared a look. "Deal."

Grasspaw slowly walked towards the cave, even as every part of him screamed, _turn back! Turn back now!_

"You have to go in and stay there until you count to twenty mice. You have to count slowly, too," Emberpaw suddenly added.

Grasspaw's fur was bushed out but he nodded. "O-okay." He put his front paw in. Then another. One more. One final step and he was all the way in.

"One mouse." He counted walking forward. "Two mice." Just a brief trip, in and out.

"Three mice!" His eyes flickered around.

"Four mice!" Was it getting darker?

"Five mice!"

"Shove!" Grasspaw spun around to see Emberpaw and Goldenpaw shove a large rock in front of the cave entrance.

"No!" he yowled. "Let me out!"

He could hear them laughing as they walked away.

Grasspaw shuddered and using the faint light that shone in around the rock examined his surroundings. He wasn't getting out this way. Unfortunately, he'd have to go forward. Grasspaw moved his whiskers so they were in front of his face and stepped forward.

XXX

Grasspaw's felt cool stone underpaw and he shivered violently. This stone was slick, and as he moved forward, his paws slipped and he skidded forward, letting out a kit-like yowl.

He crashed into a rock, and had the breath knocked out of him.

Grasspaw scrambled to his paws; the cave seemed brighter. It was likely his eyes playing tricks on him, but he thought he could make out shapes now. He looked around, and came to the conclusion he could see. So light was coming from somewhere nearby.

Jagged pillars rose from the ground, and some hung from the roof, like fangs. Grasspaw shuddered, and tried to shake the feeling of being swallowed alive.

Something was moving, though. Grasspaw's fur rose once more, and he tensed.

"Is someone there?" he called, stammering more then he intended to.

"I am," a voice meowed, and the shape stopped. "Tell me, who are you, and how did you find my home?"

"You live here?"

"Quite comfortably yes, although I do miss company. So, who are you?"

"I'm Grasspaw," he managed. "And… w-what about you?"

"I'm Echo. I'm found in a cave after all."

Grasspaw chuckled a little; this…he thought it was a cat, sounded friendly. "Sorry to barge in."

"It's quite all right. I hate when I have to go looking for company. I always find the worst ones. The best…the best ones are the ones that find me."

Grasspaw could see Echo moving once more. "Still. I had no idea anyone lived here."

"So why'd you come in here," Echo asked, "if you didn't know anyone was home?"

"Emberpaw and Goldenpaw dared me to," he confessed.

"Are they your friends?" Echo asked, weaving through the pillars.

"No." Grasspaw snorted. "They do nothing but pick on me. When other cats aren't around of course. Everyone thinks they're so great because they act like the perfect apprentices in front of the Clan."

Echo made a soft scolding noise. "That sounds horrible. But surely they didn't dare you to come this far?"

"No. They shoved a rock in front of the entrance." Grasspaw shivered. "They trapped me in here!"

Echo's shadowy form stopped weaving, and he hopped on to a pillar. "Were you scared?"

"Yes." Grasspaw nodded. "I…" he trailed off, the familiar fear coming back to him.

"Do you want them to know what it was like? To feel what they've put you through?" Echo asked.

Grasspaw nodded eagerly. "Yes!" he growled. "They shove me around; they treat me like I'm beneath them. Who do they think they are, Clan leader?"

"Exactly!" Echo agreed. "It sounds like you don't have many friends."

"I don't," Grasspaw admitted. "RobinClan's rather small; Emberpaw and Goldenpaw are the only cats my age."

Echo's shape moved. "How old are you?"

"I'm almost eleven moons old."

"I'm almost eleven moons old!" Echo replied. "So can we be friends?"

"Sure." Grasspaw agreed. "I can come visit."

Echo's form moved again. "That sounds good. The exit, it's in between those two stalagmites, see it?"

Grasspaw saw the two jagged pillars and the light shining through. "Yeah, I do see it."

"Grasspaw!" Echo called. "Make sure you come back."

"I will!" Grasspaw promised, as he ran up the rough slope, feeling the fresh air greet his nose and watched the light grow brighter.

XXX

The Clan camp was a small clearing; the lightning-struck tree was where the leader held meetings from. Now the small Clan was gathered, and the cats called loudly, excitement in their eyes, as their leader stood before three new warriors.

Grasswhisker listened as the cats cheered his name; the cry wasn't nearly as loud as when they shouted for Goldenrain and Emberflash. His ears flattened a little. They had flashier names, and he knew what it meant. It meant they were favored warriors. It was the unspoken Clan tradition, the warriors everyone like got names like Goldenrain and cats like him, that were just average, got names like Grasswhisker.

Grasswhisker turned to look at Cinderstripe. The gray she-cat's eyes were warm, and she nodded at him. He purred. At least Cinderstripe liked him. She'd been a great mentor, even if she didn't realize how harsh Goldenrain and Emberflash had been.

Grasswhisker padded over to his now former mentor, and dipped his head. "Thank you."

Cinderstripe shrugged. "Don't mention it, you were a great apprentice, and you'll be a great warrior."

Grasswhisker glanced at Goldenrain and Emberflash, and shrugged. "Well, I learned from you."

Cinderstripe laughed softly. "Well, thank you."

Grasswhisker's whiskers twitched and what he was going to say next was cut off by Goldenrain.

"Come on, Grasspaw, we have to go hunting, remember the tradition?"

Grasswhisker felt his shoulders tighten and Cinderstripe corrected. "Grasswhisker."

"Sorry, I can't believe I slipped." Goldenrain managed to sound convincing. "I just want to get this over with."

"Good luck." Cinderstripe wished to both of them.

Grasswhisker nodded and he hurried out with the other two new warriors.

Once a good distance from the camp, Grasswhisker went down. Emberflash stood on his shoulders, and sneered.

"Little Grasskit, still can't fight back."

Grasswhisker struggled, but Goldenrain's weight came crashing down on his side.

Grasswhisker went limp, and the two laughed.

"Let's leave him and get on with it. The first piece of prey we find? Come on." Emberflash gestured with his head. Goldenrain nodded, and the two walked away from Grasswhisker.

Grasswhisker slowly got to his paws and hurried to catch up to them. With a burst of speed he passed them, knowing they wouldn't let that insult go.

"Hey!" Goldenrain shouted, and increased her pace. Grasswhisker wove through the territory, and skid to a halt at the edge of the thicket that led to the cave.

Goldenrain and Emberflash caught up, and Grasswhisker looked at them before diving into the thicket.

"He's crazy!"

Grasswhisker scoffed at Emberflash's comment. So they were scared by the cave, weren't they?

He knew he left some tufts of fur behind, but really didn't care. Into the tunnel, ignoring the mist, further into the darkness, he felt the cool stone under his paws and didn't slip.

"Echo!" he called and it bounced back to him. "Echo, echo!"

Echo's voice reached him. "So you did come back, Grasspaw?"

"Yes. Only now I'm Grasswhisker!" He shouted the last word, and his name echoed throughout the cave, the way the Clan should've cheered for him.

Over the roar, he heard Echo called his name too.

"You seem upset, though." Echo meowed, when the din quieted. "Is something wrong?"

So Grasswhisker told him. Told him about the abuse at his den mates' paws, that Goldenrain and Emberflash were favored warriors, that they still called him Grasskit…

"I'm just done with them." Grasswhisker snapped. "I wish…I wish I could show them what it feels like!"

"I can." Echo told him after a moment. "I can make them pay for this. Do you want it?"

Grasswhisker hesitated, but only for a second. Goldenrain and Emberflash's taunts ran through his mind. "Yes."

"Well then. Come and tell me when to do it, and it will be done," Echo promised him, still keeping to the shadows.

Grasswhisker considered it. "I will. Just make it brief, would you? They're really not worth your time."

Echo chuckled. "What are friends for?" The word 'friends' bounced through the cave and Grasswhisker nodded.

"What indeed?"

XXX

He crept across the leaves. Carefully. Avoided the sticks. Didn't stir the leaves. The prey was oblivious. Then, the hunter struck. Emberflash straightened up with a mouse in his jaws. He looked smug about his catch, but his stalking was sloppy at best.

But these were the last moments. This was the heartbeat before the hunter struck. He hesitated. Now then, did he let Emberflash be aware of who killed him? See the terror in his eyes before the death? Terror. That's what he'd wanted to instill in the tom. So yes. He'd let the tom see him.

Emberflash looked around, and shifted his weight. "Who's there?" he called.

A deep chuckle emerged from the cat's chest, and the tom readied himself. One mouse. Two mice. Three mice.

"I know you're there!" Emberflash called, looking around.

The tom streaked forward and bowled over the red tom, who yowled in surprise. Astonishment filled his eyes and he lashed out. He barely hit and the tom smirked.

"Ten mice," he whispered, and struck Emberflash across the throat. He knew he smelled of the cave, and the Clan wouldn't be able to track him. He pulled his fur from between Emberflash's claws, and left the tom there.

XXX

The tom's lip curled in excitement. This would be as easy as last time. Eleven mice.

Goldenrain was even more oblivious than Emberflash. Were they truly friends? Could cats like them truly have friends? Twelve mice.

It didn't matter; perhaps the loss of Emberflash had caused her to be like this.

Reeking of the cave as always, the tom slunk forward. His set his right front paw on twig, and it snapped loudly.

Goldenrain heard him, and he'd meant for her to. She jumped into the air and spun around. Thirteen mice.

The tom crossed to her with ease, the familiar motions of pouncing adjusted for a cat instead of prey. Only Goldenrain was his prey, in a sense.

"Twenty mice."

Once the bright yellow she-cat lay motionless, he checked her claws for his fur, and scoffed.

"Good riddance." He muttered, and strolled away with calm ease.

XXX

Grasswhisker walked through the woods. Cinderstripe had asked him to meet her by the Riverbank. The area next to the fast-moving stream was where mentors trained their apprentices. Further downstream were the rapids, but no one trained close to them, as cats had drowned there in the past.

The smell of blood entered Grasswhisker's nose and he stiffened. Surely not. Goldenrain and Emberflash. That was it. He increased his pace and stepped onto the riverbank. He froze, staring at the bloody gray body in front of him.

"No. This wasn't supposed to happen," he whispered. "Cinderstripe."

Echo's familiar voice came from behind him, in the shadows of trees. "I made it brief. Like you ordered."

Grasswhisker turned around. "You weren't supposed to kill Cinderstripe! She was the only one that cared about me."

"She was onto you!" Echo snapped back.

Grasswhisker shook his head and glanced at his former mentor. "What have you done?"

"What have I done?" Echo sounded disgusted. "What have you done?"

Grasswhisker swallowed. "I didn't kill anyone."

Echo made a noise. "You still can't see it, can you?" The tom still stood in shadows, out of sight. "Can't admit it, can we?"

Grasswhisker curled his lip. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Grasswhisker." Echo's voice had lost its friendly tone. And with that he stepped into the open.

Grasswhisker stared, mouthing the word 'no' repeatedly, as Echo's light brown, long fur came into view. Echo waited, waited until Grasswhisker was looking at his face, staring into his own green eyes, so to speak.

"In the end, an echo is only your own voice."

Grasswhisker stepped back. "I didn't do this!"

Echo sighed. "She was onto you. It had to be done. You just wouldn't remember this one."

Grasswhisker's world tilted and the ground beneath his paws felt unsteady. An echo is your own voice. Your own voice.

Grasswhisker looked at his paws, then at Echo's, just like his. Still facing the ground he mumbled something.

"What was that? Another denial?"

"No," Grasswhisker stated. "I said that an echo can't exist on its own. The echo is attached to someone."

Echo's face twitched. "You wouldn't dare."

"Dare what?" Grasswhisker was backing up, towards the river. "It's not like I've got anything to live for, now is it?"

Echo scoffed. "It's not like I'll be truly defeated."

"It'll be awhile before someone goes back to that cave," Grasswhisker replied, and turned to jump into the churning gray river, towards the rapids.

XXX

Written for Misgiving Writer's The Forest Challenge. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
